On the Banks of Red Roses
by Kalimando
Summary: A New Moon AU story inspired by the Irish folksong, On the Banks of Red Roses. One chapter per stanza. Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**On the Banks of Red Roses**

Stephenie Meyer owns everything but the song from which the title was taken.

**Prologue**

_He's ta'en oot his wee penknife, an' it was lang an' shairp  
An' he pierced it through and through the bonnie lassie's hairt  
Aye, he pierced it through and through the bonnie lassie's hairt  
And he left her lyin' low on red roses_

He didn't mean what he was saying and yet when Bella looked into his eyes, cold in their indifference, she knew that he did. Everything that Edward had confided to her in the past meant nothing. _She_ was nothing. Time stopped and even the droplets of rain remained suspended in mid-freefall. The songs of the birds above paused abruptly. As his words crashed down around her, seconds and minutes and breaths suddenly resumed. And then the earth swallowed her whole.

Bella was gradually shrouded in darkness, all signs of life in the forest leaving her. Only the rain remained constant but it wasn't the sort of company she wanted to keep. As each drop slid from leaf to leaf to forested floor they seemed to call out to her. "Nothing. Nothing. You're Nothing." Only it was _his_ words that she heard.

Eventually even the rain abandoned her and the only sound to be heard was her stuttered breathing and even that quieted down after awhile. Bella felt nothing. Not the bite of the chill in the air, nor the points of the twigs cutting into her cheek.

It was the very definite and calculated sound of rustling leaves that finally roused Bella from the numb cocoon she'd encased herself in. Opening her eyes, she was able to discern a blurry figure squatting gracefully in front of her.

"Isabella." It wasn't a question.

"Victoria," she acknowledged back, her voice a hoarse whisper. Yet she knew that Victoria would hear her perfectly. Vampires had superior senses after all.

"I'm surprised to find you here. All alone," Victoria tutted. "Did Edward finally decide you weren't worth his time?"

The tortured expression on Bella's face gave Victoria the confirmation she needed. Edward Cullen was gone. She wasn't exactly sure _why_ he'd left his mate, and Victoria had traveled around long enough to know a true mate when she saw one, but it worked out to her advantage. Edward Cullen had killed James and now she would repay the favor.

Leaning forward on her heels, Victoria stroked Bella's cheek gently. "I promise this won't hurt. Much."

Bella knew she should be frightened but couldn't bring herself to care. A life without Edward was not worth living. She made no move to flee as Victoria's icy fingers trailed down her cheek and traveled down to her neck. And when Victoria's fingers began to squeeze, tighter and more tightly still, Bella did not struggle. It wasn't until Victoria plunged her teeth deeply into Bella's wrist that she began to fight back against the pain. Her mind was begging for death but her body resisted against it.

Victoria gradually loosened her hold around Bella's neck, permitting her victim to draw breath and shriek in pain. Unsatisfied with the bloodletting from Bella's wrist, Victoria moved to the jugular. She reveled in the sweet warmth, only letting up when Bella's breathing slowed and then stopped. With a sneer, she flung her prey away from her, watching in satisfaction as Bella skidded across the forest floor, coming to a rest in front of a Sitka spruce. Blood still flowed from the gash in Bella's neck, staining the leaves beneath her.

Without a second glance, Victoria casually strolled away.

* * *

**A/N: **The song is an old Irish folksong. There are numerous variations. I prefer the one performed by The Battlefield Band. Many thanks to Erotillectual for the beta skills and to radar1230 for her constant support.

Please take a moment to review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**And as he was walkin' hameward, his heart was filled wi' fear  
Till every face he saw, he thocht it was his dear  
Till every face he saw, he thocht it was his dear  
Lyin' cold upon her bed o' red roses**_

* * *

_**A/N:** Once again, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. The lyrics above are taken from an old Irish folktale as is the title. Massive thanks to Erotillectual & ms-ambrosia for making this chapter sparkly clean._

* * *

It was the most difficult task he had ever undertaken in his entire existence. He had to break Bella in order to save her, and though Edward knew it was for the best, he took no enjoyment from it. She was no longer safe in his world as the night of her 18th birthday illustrated with perfect clarity. A minute paper cut nearly cost Bella her life. A single paper cut and yet she was left with a gash in her arm serious enough to require stitches.

Edward wore his mask of indifference with great effort. He nearly abandoned his plan when he saw the pain clearly etched in Bella's face. She believed every lie that passed through his lips.

"I don't want you." _You are my everything._

"You're just a human." _You are the most important person in my universe._

"It's time to end this charade." _I will love you for all eternity._

With every falsehood, Edward saw Bella shatter further. He reconciled himself to his belief that she would forget him in time. She _would_ have a normal life. Without him. He pressed his lips to Bella's forehead, counted three of her heartbeats, and left her.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._ Edward's steady mantra echoed rhythmically with the falling rain as he raced farther away from his only reason for living. Edward consistently and adamantly refused to believe that he had a soul. Yet as he journeyed further away from Bella he realized that _she_ was his soul. The pain coursing through him was a thousand times more excruciating than the venomous fires that licked their way through his body during his change. He would endure this agony to ensure Bella's safety; to protect his soul.

* * *

In mere minutes, though it felt more like an eternity, Edward arrived home. It had taken days to convince his family that their departure from Forks was ultimately in Bella's best interest. Carlisle had already informed the hospital and submitted his resignation. Edward's family would travel across the country to New York; far enough away so that his kind was no longer a threat to Bella.

Edward detected the subtle sounds of packing, being accomplished at a high rate of speed attainable only by his kind, inside the Cullen residence. It was merely background noise compared to the emphatic insults being directed towards him via his sister, Rosalie.

_You idiot! I TOLD you not to involve yourself with a human! Now we have to-_

Edward ignored Rosalie's thoughts with ease, though he was inclined to agree with her assessment. Both Carlisle and Esme's thoughts were similar to one another's in that they were more concerned for their son rather than themselves. And Alice was already mourning the loss of her best friend while simultaneously fretting over Jasper's frame of mind.

Edward tuned them all out as easily as one turns the volume down on a radio. He was lost in his own thoughts and memories, all of which revolved around Bella. By now she would be walking, no- stumbling, on the short path back to her home. Night gradually crept in as Edward stood outside his home, unmoving. The urge to return to Bella was almost too powerful to resist and it was with great effort that he rooted his legs to the earth, refusing to move, to act upon his most desperate need.

The very unusual, yet precise, sound of a glass vase slipping through fingers and splintering into thousands of pieces compelled Edward to return to the present. All sounds in the Cullen house ceased and for one pregnant pause there was an absence of everything; breathing, movement, thoughts.

Alice was the first to shatter the silence and what Edward saw in her mind brought him to his knees. Alice's shriek of anguish brought the rest of the Cullens running to her side. Edward remained a statue outside, searching the future alongside of his sister.

"Alice? Alice, what do you see?" Five frantic voices crowded around her tiny build.

"NO!" Alice's wail reverberated throughout the house while Edward's roar shook the Sitka spruces surrounding the perimeter of their property.

Carlisle needed no further explanation. If Edward's cry was any indication, Alice's vision involved Bella in some way. Retrieving his medical bag, he met Edward outside, followed closely by the rest of the family. Jasper supported Alice's body as she remained lost within her vision, desperately searching for an outcome that did not involve death.

"Edward! Where is she?"

Unable to respond verbally, Edward turned and raced back to the path where he abandoned Bella, followed closely by his family. Every tree that he passed held a memory of his beloved; her laughter, the manner in which she would ball up her fists as she slept, her incessant love for all things Jane Austen. Yet none of those memories could erase the image currently burned into his mind, courtesy of Alice's vision. Bella, still and cold upon the ground, her blood pooled beneath her like a carpet of rose petals. This image spurred him to move even faster still.

_She's wrong. She's wrong. Bella is alright. She's in the house preparing Charlie's supper. Alice is wrong._

Edward skidded to a halt, his stomach lurching at the sight before him. Alice's visions were rarely incorrect.

"No," he whispered. Bella's body lay splayed out before him, one arm twisted unnaturally away from her body, her eyes open and unblinking. There was no rising and falling of her chest. Her blood, which usually sang to him in the sweetest of tunes, was perfectly mute; her siren's call silenced forever by the tragedy in front of him. Even under the blanket of night, Edward could discern the explicit vampiric marks on her wrist and neck. Falling to his knees beside Bella's body, Edward gently grasped her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry." Edward's voice trembled.

"Oh my god," uttered Esme. Her sentiment was mirrored in the minds of every member in his family, Rosalie included.

Carlisle shook off his wave of horror and began to work over Bella's prone figure. The loss of blood and the fact that she was no longer breathing were the odds against them. Yet if he could just find a heartbeat, then perhaps the venom in her system would be enough to keep her alive, but not as a human.

Carlisle glanced up and Edward nodded at him. Edward recognized that this situation was vastly different than the incident in the ballet studio. The removal of venom from Bella's system would be impossible at this point.

"Just save her. Please," he begged.

Carlisle nodded in return, quickly assessing the damage, which was extensive: dislocated shoulder, her arm broken in two separate places, a badly bruised trachea…

"Stop," pleaded Edward, unable to stand the categorical assessment of just how broken his Bella was. Carlisle's thoughts ceased immediately as the family listened and prayed for any signs of life from her.

Breaking the silence was one feeble thump and then another and then nothing. Carlisle sprang into action.

"Edward, you'll need to breathe for her!" Carlisle ordered, already starting chest compression. Years of practice, coupled with his vampiric abilities, enabled him to perform compressions without further damaging Bella's body.

From the sidelines, Alice frantically searched the future for any positive outcome. She was met with nothing but an impenetrable fog.

* * *

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh Johnny, lovely Johnny, oh that grave it's not for me  
Oh yes, my lovely Jeannie, that your bridal bed shall be  
Oh yes, my lovely Jeannie, that your bridal bed shall be  
By the bonnie bonnie banks o' red roses**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: **Please see previous disclaimers. Once again, thanks to ms-ambrosia & Erotillectual for their beta help. Any errors remaining are mine.

* * *

At another time, Edward would have found it difficult to resist the temptation of his singer's blood. Yet as he continued to breathe for his beloved, and tasted her blood on his lips, Edward only felt horror and revulsion. Revulsion toward himself for believing that Bella would _ever_ be safe on her own. Horror at himself for his actions and the chain of events _he_ began when _he_ left Bella in the woods. His Bella couldn't walk across the parking lot without nearly been crushed to death, let alone walk the short distance from the woods back to her house unscathed.

"Breathe." Carlisle's gentle order was not necessarily directed at Edward, who had been to medical school several times and was well versed in how to perform CPR, but at Bella. The window was rapidly closing on Bella's chance of survival unless her heart began to beat and she began to breathe on her own.

"Breathe," Carlise urged again. He began to fear that they had failed. Had this been anyone else and under normal circumstances, Carlisle would have already called the time of death.

"Don't," growled Edward. "Don't you dare give up on her!"

_As the last bit of lucidity withered away, the cavernous hole where her heart and soul used to reside was finally, mercifully, free from pain. The absence of feeling- as though her soul had been violently ripped, carved, and torn from her body- was a welcome reprieve. Bella floated effortlessly on the wave of nothingness until it encapsulated her body. The irony of her current state was too much to ignore. It was just as Edward said. She was nothing._

_At the mere thought of his name, the pain returned tenfold. _

"I've got a heartbeat!" Carlisle's relief was palpable. Though Edward had demanded that they continue to pump Bella's heart and breathe for her, Carlisle, regardless of Edward's command, wondered how long they could keep up the charade. How long would they continue to work on a corpse?

_The agony radiated from the cavity which once held her heart and spread outward to the very tips of her fingers and raced back again. Over and over, Bella heard the words that broke her._

"_You're nothing."_

_The pain, along with his voice, taunted her, licked at her flesh, and filled the empty space with an intensity so severe she gasped._

"She's breathing!" Edward leaned down and placed the gentlest of kisses upon Bella's forehead. "I love you. Come back to me," he whispered in her ear.

_The words, "I love you" and "You're nothing" were at war beneath her skin; each phrase fighting for dominance while simultaneously lighting each of her nerve endings on fire. Bella quickly became lost in the never ceasing waves of agony. Attempting to claw her way out of the flames, Bella screamed and prayed for someone, anyone, to end the memory of Edward's voice._

Esme, never able to stand any of her children in pain, flinched as Bella's high pitched shriek cut through the darkness. Her memories of her own change, and Rosalie and Emmett, were astoundingly clear; their cries, screams, and pleas still haunted her. Esme's heart clenched for her newest and youngest daughter. She wanted to gather Bella up in her arms and wash away her pain though she knew that was not possible; no amount of soothing words or gentle caresses would ease the fires.

_The flames rose higher, grew hotter still, and the empty hole that was created when Edward left began to eat its way outward. Bella screamed for death and clawed at her chest in an attempt to quell the fire. Through the roar that filled her ears, Bella heard __**his**__ voice once more._

"_I love you. I love you. I love you." _

_She struggled against it, not wanting to believe the declaration, afraid to believe the declaration._

Edward gently cradled Bella in his arms, wrapping his arms protectively around her, applying just enough pressure to prevent Bella from clawing at her chest. Each time she arched her back and screamed for death it cut straight through him, but he continued his steady¸ whispered mantras of _I love you_ into her ear.

Edward had been so engrossed in preserving Bella's fragile state that he ignored the unusual scents permeating the air. But as he pulled Bella closer to his chest, he could smell it. This scent was familiar, one he'd come in contact with before. The sudden realization slammed into Edward milliseconds before the rest of his family picked up on it.

Low growls, resonating from deep within their chests, filled the immediate area. Emmett voiced the obvious.

"Victoria," he snarled. "Look, as much as I want to find her and rip her head off, I think we need to go. Charlie's going to be home soon."

"What are we going to do about that?" Rosalie waved her hand dismissively towards the pool of blood that had gathered beneath Bella's body. "Charlie's going to come looking for her when she doesn't come home tonight. He'll start with us first." She couldn't help but glare in Edward's direction.

"Rosalie," Carlisle gently admonished. "Emmett's right. We need to move, and quickly. Alice?"

Alice knew what was being asked of her: search the future for the best course of action. As if to punctuate the urgency of a decision, Bella's shrieks grew progressively louder and more frequent. Yet the fog that settled heavily on Alice's visions shortly after they came upon Bella had yet to lift, rendering her incapable of making a decision.

Alice shook her head. "I still can't _see_ her! I can't see _any _of you!"

Concerned, Carlisle rose to his feet. "Alice? What does this mean?"

"I don't know! I don't understand it. It's like everyone just vanished off my radar! All I see is fog. I don't think we should separate."

"I say we dispose of any evidence," Jasper supplied. "Carlisle, you already gave the hospital your resignation and Forks High knows that Alice and Edward are transferring. Bella's taken off before. If Charlie comes around we can tell him that she and Edward got into an argument about the move. Alice and I will deal with her truck and belongings. We can leave him a note in Bella's handwriting, make him believe Bella's gone back to Phoenix," "Alice and I will ditch Bella's truck in California." He did not need to explain what Charlie would think. As heartbreaking as it would be to have the Chief believe that his daughter was missing and most probably dead, it was safest and best option for everyone.

Nodding, Carlisle turned to Emmett and Rosalie. "Let's clean this up before Charlie comes home. Jasper, Alice. Go."

_Wave after wave of fire crashed down upon her. She was drowning in it, unable to draw breath. Every time Bella gasped for air, the inferno raced down her throat, liquefying her organs. Bella grasped for something, anything, to hold on to. Even his voice… Edward's voice was fading in the background._

"We're too late," Edward whispered.

All ears turned toward the sound of Charlie's police cruiser pulling up to the house. Just as Charlie closed the driver's side door, Bella's piercing scream filled the night air. Each member of the Cullen family froze as Charlie's steps faltered.

"Bells?" he called out anxiously. "Bella?" The sound of Charlie sprinting toward the forest spurred the Cullens into action.

"Edward, give Bella to Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett, you and Rosalie bring Bella to the Denali clan. Edward will meet you there. The rest of you, back to the house."

"I'm not leaving her, Carlisle," Edward hissed through tightly clenched teeth. He hhhhhhad made the mistake of abandoning her once before and he wasn't about to do it again, no matter the cost.

"It's the only way, Son. Emmett and Rosalie will keep her safe. You'll be with her soon. She won't wake up without you," Carlisle promised over Bella's cries.

Charlie's alarmed shouts grew increasingly closer, the glow from his flashlight now visible through the network of trees and ferns.

"Oh for God's sake, let's go!" Rosalie hissed. It was evident that her stubborn brother was not going to release Bella. She would never forgive him if this ended badly for her family. Rosalie was against Edward's relationship with Bella from the beginning. She _knew_ this would end badly.

The Cullens slipped away into the night as Bella's cry abruptly ceased.

Charlie crashed through the woods only to screech to a halt as the beam from his flashlight illuminated a pool of red beneath a Sitka spruce.

"BELLA!"

With shaking hands, Charlie shone the light in a large circle, stopping as he caught movement amongst the ferns. The light captured what appeared to be a large bear. Charlie traced the outline of the animal's large head and hunched back but before he could raise his gun, the animal turned and vanished. The gun silently dropped to the forest floor. Charlie's voice cracked as he made the call to the station.

"I need all available units to the Swan residence immediately. Something's just attacked my daughter!"

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed & put this story on alert.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oh they walked and they talked till they cam untae a cave  
Where all night long her Johnny had been digging at her grave  
Where all night long her Johnny had been digging at her grave  
By the bonnie bonnie banks o' red roses**_

**Local Teen Missing, Feared Dead; Suspected Bear Attack**

**Tuesday, September 20, 2005**

By Jesse Thurgood

Staff Writer

Local teen, Isabella Swan, age 18, was reported missing on Friday, September 16th. Her father, the police chief of Forks, recounted hearing his daughter calling for help in the woods near their home. Upon arriving on the scene, Chief Swan noted what appeared to be a large bear retreating through the woods. Numerous animal tracks were discovered in and around the area. A large quantity of blood, believed to come from Isabella, was found near the tracks. Local authorities scoured the woods but were unable to locate any further evidence relating to Ms. Swan. Wildlife authorities are still searching for the bear.

Bear attacks are rare but not unheard of. Back in 2004, a local hunter was seriously injured by a black bear just outside of Olympic National Park.

Students from Forks High School will be holding a prayer service on Thursday, September 22nd at 7:00 pm in the high school gymnasium. The public is invited to attend.

* * *

_Friday, September 16__th_

As the Cullens raced silently away from the woods surrounding Charlie Swan's house, Edward cut off Bella's cries with a kiss. Her screams would not be discernable to human ears. They left no footprints, no indication that they had ever been in the woods.

It was mere minutes before they reached their home. Each member of the family's thoughts was solely focused on the next possible course of action. The plan that Jasper had suggested was no longer a viable option and Alice's gift continued to be shrouded in fog.

The stench hit every Cullen just as they stepped onto the porch. Their movements were perfectly in sync; each body spinning around, crouching in preparation for the as yet unknown threat. Edward stepped back, permitting his family to form a line in front of him. Bella continued to writhe and shriek in his arms. He would allow no harm to come to her.

"I don't believe it!" Carlisle whispered as the monstrous shape, and source of the offending odor, stalked very deliberately into their view.

"What is it?" Jasper demanded.

Edward's attention was briefly drawn from Bella to the animal that had stopped short just outside of the Cullen's property. He was present when Carlisle had formed the treaty with the Quileute tribe so long ago. His surprise stemmed, not from the fact that the wolves still remained, but from the sight of a wolf in what was deemed Cullen territory.

"Werewolf," answered Carlisle. The wolf in question growled in response, its posture mimicking that of the Cullens. The wolf made no move to attack, however, clearly recognizing that it was outnumbered.

"He wants to talk," Edward informed his family in surprise.

"Are there more?" Rosalie's eyes scanned the tree line. She, too, had been a member of the Cullen clan when the treaty had been formed.

"No. He's alone." Edward clutched Bella closer to his chest in a desperate attempt to soothe her cries, though he knew it was to no avail.

Carlisle's posture straightened out of his attack stance. "We mean you no harm. " Following his lead, the rest of the family moved fluidly into less threatening, though still guarded, positions.

"He says his name is Sam Uley. He came across Victoria's scent and smelled Bella's blood. He was too late to stop the attack but he chased Victoria. She jumped into the ocean and he was unable to follow. By the time he arrived back to Charlie's, we had already arrived. He knows we are not responsible for biting Bella, so the treaty still stands," translated Edward in a hoarse voice.

"I don't believe it," whispered Edward, continuing. "He gave us our alibi. He _let_ Charlie see him. Charlie thinks that Bella was attacked by some kind of animal."

Startled gasps came from each member of the Cullen family. A treaty which permitted both the Cullens and Quileute tribe to exist was one thing but it was unfathomable for a member of the tribe to willingly help a vampire. It went against the tribe's very nature.

Edward continued to explain, "He witnessed us trying to save Bella. He knows what she will become." Edward swallowed hard. "Regardless of whose daughter she is, he wants to remind us about the treaty once the transformation is complete. The tribe will care for Charlie; he will not suffer his grief alone."

With a flood of emotion, Edward met the Sam's eyes. "Thank you," he replied quietly, knowing that Sam would hear him.

Sam dipped his head in reply before turning and loping off through the woods.

Alice's face broke out into a wide smile. "I can _see _again!" she remarked with obvious relief. "The fog? It was Sam. I wonder why that is?"

Carlisle turned and ushered his family into the house. "We can explore the reasons later, Alice. Edward? Bring Bella to my office. I'd like to check the progression of the transformation."

Alice clapped with unrepressed glee. "She's going to be absolutely perfect!"

Although Edward could see Alice's brief vision of Bella waking, it was of no comfort to him while his beloved was in such apparent agony. He simply nodded stiffly and brought Bella up to Carlisle's office. As Carlisle examined Bella, Edward busied himself with gentle stroking her hair, whispering declarations of love in her ear, and pressing his lips to her forehead.

Bella's screams had turned hoarse, but the arching of her spine and her frequent attempts to claw at her chest increased. Panicked, Edward turned to his father. "It wasn't like this for Rosalie or Emmett!"

"Every transformation is different, Edward. You know that. She's progressing well. I know this is difficult for you, but find comfort in what Alice saw." He squeezed his son's shoulder gently. "Why don't you allow your sisters and Esme to bathe Bella." Before Edward could argue, Carlisle continued, "She's not going to want be covered in blood when she wakes."

With a sigh, Edward acquiesced. Esme entered the room, trailed by an exuberant Alice and a somewhat sulky Rosalie. Esme gently lifted Bella from Edward's grasp. "We'll take care of her, Edward. Go get yourself cleaned off."

Edward glanced down at his hands, stained with Bella's blood. He wished he had the ability to cry- anything to relieve the pressure in his chest.

Rosalie lingered after Esme and Alice left the room. "I know you think I hate Bella, Edward, but I don't. I resented her, but I didn't hate her. She had the perfect human life, but didn't want it. I know the two of you are meant to be together and I'll be happy to have her as a sister."

With a sad smile, Rosalie darted out of the office.

In the days that followed, Edward was inseparable from Bella. Aside from the 30 minutes it had taken Esme to bathe Bella, he had not left her side. Edward filled the seconds, minutes, hours, and days assuring Bella of his love for her. He read Shakespearian sonnets to her as she continued to plead for death. He cradled her close when she paused for breath.

On the night of September 19th at precisely 7:34 pm, surrounded by her new family, Isabella's heart beat for the last time.

* * *

**Obituaries**

Isabella Marie Swan, 18, Forks

Friday, September 23, 2005

Isabella Marie Swan, 18, from Forks, Washington was killed in a suspected bear attack outside her home on September 16th.

Isabella, or Bella as she was known to family and friends, was the beloved daughter of Charles Swan and Renée Dwyer (née Higgenbotham). Born on September 13, 1987, Isabella was a passionate reader. The classics, specifically Jane Austen and Shakespeare, were amongst her favorite. She was consistently on the Dean's List throughout high school. Bella enjoyed cooking for her father and spending time with her boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

She was preceded in death by her maternal and paternal grandparents. In addition to her parents, she is survived by her step-father, Phil Dwyer and countless friends.

Isabella will be forever loved and missed, but never forgotten.

The family will receive friends Tuesday, Sept. 27, from 9 a.m. until time of the Life Celebration at 10 a.m. at St. Anne's Church in Forks.

* * *

**A/N: **The incident with the bear attack in actually happened, though it was in 2006. I had to change the year to fit with the time line of the story. The hunter that was attacked was from Forks.

Erotillectual & Ms-ambrosia10 continue to work their beta magic. It is much appreciated.

Thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert and even bigger thanks to those who have taken a moment to leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

_**On the banks of red roses his love and he sat doon  
And he took oot his fiddle for tae play his love a tune  
In the middle o' the tune, oh she sighed and she said  
Oh my Johnny, lovely Johnny, dinna leave me**_

* * *

The absence of pain was startling. Not half a second before, she was writhing in agony, shamelessly begging for someone, anyone to end her life. There was a brief span of time, half a minute or so, when the pain increased tenfold. It was centered directly between the valves of her heart and she struggled desperately to rip the organ out of her chest. Her struggles were futile- someone or something was pinning her arms, preventing her from causing any damage.

And then there was nothing. Bella exhaled in relief, her breath coming out in a rush. The noise was oddly harsh to her ears, causing her to wince. Bella slowly opened her eyes, completely unsure of what to expect. She most definitely did not expect to see seven vampires staring back at her. She rapidly scanned each face, attempting to come to terms with the fact that the Cullens were far more beautiful than she previously gave them credit for. As her gaze settled on Edward, she clutched her abdomen out of pure reflex. She struggled to understand the why he was there. Why _any_ of them were there. She vividly remembered his words in the woods.

"Bella-" began Edward.

Bella clapped her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear his perfect voice. "No!" she shouted at him and the chime like quality of her voice startled her.

"She's going to run," warned Alice suddenly. It was too late, however.

Bella's mind and limbs moved in perfect tandem. She was off the bed and through the door before Alice finished speaking. She hesitated in the hallway, her vision assaulted by every microscopic speck of dust, each glaring ray of artificial light. Bella found herself covering her ears once more to block out the noise from what sounded like the television downstairs, the cars on the highway, and the Cullens moving toward her. Her mind played back her last moment in the woods with Edward with perfect clarity. It was overwhelming and her senses were crashing down on her like a tsunami.

"Bella, wait!"

"She's confused, give her a moment."

"I can't see what she's going to do next. Her future keeps changing."

"Jasper, can't you calm her?"

With a cry of frustration, Bella bolted- determined to outrun the wave.

The forest flew by and a part of Bella's brain registered the fact that she could see each individual needle on the evergreens and each individual frond on the ferns as she sped past them. Another part of her brain registered that she had not yet fallen, as was customary for her to do. Nor was she gasping for air. This revelation caused her to come to a complete standstill. The sensory overload she had experienced at the Cullen's house prevented her from seeing the obvious at the time; Edward's departure, Victoria's arrival, the unbearable pain, the heightened senses. Bella understood what she had become. She just could not understand the reasons_ why_.

She was well aware of their presence long before she could see them but she no longer had any intentions of running- for now. She wanted answers. Edward stepped out from between the trees cautiously, his expression sorrowful. Jasper and Alice stood in the shadows, maintaining a respectful distance. Bella gathered the reasons for their accompanying Edward. Alice would be able to see any decisions she made and Jasper was obviously there to keep the situation, or rather _her_, calm.

"Why?" Bella demanded. "Why didn't you just let me die? You didn't want me," she hissed. A light blanket of calm settled down upon her, which she attempted to shake off. "Stop it, Jasper!" she snarled.

Edward glanced behind him and nodded. The feeling of calm instantly vanished, replaced by an equal balance of fury and agony.

"I couldn't let you die. I cannot live without you." He took a step forward, but paused when Bella took one step back. The last thing Edward wanted was for her to run again.

"You didn't want me!" Bella repeated once more. The memory of his rejection was her strongest memory- her most painful memory.

Edward did not need to be an empath or have access to Jasper's thoughts to know that Bella's emotions were slowly beginning to spiral out of control. He did know that everything that had occurred after leaving Bella in the woods was his fault. He owed her the truth.

"I lied."

Bella shook her head and took another step back.

"How do I know you're not lying now?" she whispered.

"I never wanted to leave you, but I couldn't continue to put your life in danger. You deserved better."

While Bella wanted to believe him, she couldn't and in the end, it was the agony that defeated the fury. She'd always known that Edward was too good for her. Now that he had saved her life, now that she wasn't so breakable, he had no reason to stick around past her newborn stage. _He'll leave you again once you're no longer a threat to the community_, a voice whispered in her mind.

Alice saw it happening a split second before Bella made her choice.

"Edward! She's going to run again!" shouted Alice at the precise moment Bella spun around and bolted through the trees.

In one fluid movement, Edward followed, only vaguely aware of Alice and Jasper behind him. Although the blood lingering in her tissues permitted Bella an advantage over his speed, Edward never lost sight of her. He would never abandon Bella again and he would spend the rest of eternity proving it to her.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to erotillectual and aerobee83 for WC'ing with me. Also thanks to ms. ambrosia for WC'ing with me way back in January. Additional thanks to ero for the beta work!

The next chapter is nearly finished- only about 300 more words that need to be written.

I haven't gotten to reply to all reviews yet, but I promise I will.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**When I was a wee thing and easy led astray**

**Before that I would work I would rather sport and play**

**Before that I would work I would rather sport and play**

**Wi' my Johnny on the banks o' red roses**

* * *

As Edward followed swiftly behind Bella, a number of thoughts ran simultaneously through his head. He marveled at her speed and grace- both traits that had not been present in her human life. Though her thoughts were still closed off to him, it wasn't difficult for Edward to comprehend that he was the reason she was running.

They ran for hours with Bella leading the way. Fortunately, their travels did not lead them out of the heavily forested area. Edward caught the scent of large game numerous times and yet Bella did not pause once, which puzzled Edward. Her thirst must be overwhelming.

"_She's not focused on her thirst, Edward. She's letting the hurt fuel her. She still believes the lie. Alice sees her stopping in Alaska. The others will meet us there."_

Bella attempted to outrun the lies and the truth, but the problem was that she could not distinguish between either of them. The hours and minutes sped by as she effortlessly made her way up through the Pacific Northwest.

She eventually let Edward's most recent words wash over her. He said he'd lied that day in the woods. Had it really only been 3 days? She analyzed every part of their relationship- Edward's overprotective nature and his willingness to risk his life for her. Although those memories were somewhat hazy, Bella thought back to his behavior immediately following her disastrous birthday party. Edward had become emotionally distant the moment Jasper had been forcibly removed from the room. Wasn't that always what Edward had been fearful of? That being around a coven of vampires, regardless of their vegetarian ways, was dangerous? Jasper had brought Edward's worst fears to life.

Bella delved further into Edward's point of view. Would she have done the same for him? If she thought his life was constantly at risk because of her family would she have the strength to leave him? Would she have left in order for him to have a full life if their roles were reversed? She knew, unequivocally, that the answer was yes. And she would have done everything in her power to keep him safe.

A new emotion began to slowly consume her, replacing the hole in her chest. The realization that Edward loved her, really loved her, caused Bella to stop abruptly. Once again she registered Alice and Jasper keeping a respectful distance. She paid them no mind. It was Edward she wanted in her line of sight.

"You lied. That day in the woods," she paused, turning slowly to face him. "When you told me that you didn't want me… you didn't mean it."

Edward shook his head slowly. "You were constantly in danger around us. I thought our presence here was robbing you of a normal life and as much as I didn't want to let you go…"

"You had to," Bella finished for him. "I think… I think I understand why. But, you never asked me what I wanted."

Edward stepped forward until he was inches away from her. His relief that she didn't back away was clearly evident in his features; even more so when Bella closed the remaining gap between them. As Edward opened his mouth to speak, she placed one slim finger on his lips, stopping him.

"Just because I understand, though, doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I will spend the rest of eternity earning your forgiveness, Bella. I swear it," Edward pledged.

And for the first time since her transformation, since her birthday, Bella's face broke out into a smile.

"I'm going to hold you to that, you know," she whispered before tentatively resting her head against his chest.

Edward clutched Bella tightly to him, reveling in their closeness. He was a fool for ever thinking he could leave her. They stood, wrapped in one another's embrace, until the sun rose high in the sky, bathing the couple in its light. It wasn't until Edward became aware of the rest of his family joining Jasper and Alice that he released his hold on Bella. She must have noticed their presence as well because she slowly lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. Though her eyes were the fiery red of a newborn, Edward could still see his Bella in them- all compassion and innocence and warmth. Truly, the only newborn attribute Edward was able to detect in his mate was the startling color of her eyes.

"Edward? I want to go home," Bella declared suddenly.

His heart clenched. Forks was going to be a bit of a problem. The family hadn't outright discussed it, but when their thoughts weren't on Bella's transformation or consoling Chief Swan, each member of the family was contemplating their impending move. It was far too dangerous to remain in Forks with a newborn, particularly when that newborn was not only the daughter of the chief of police, but was also presumed to have been killed by a bear. And yet they were forced to remain in Forks, unable to leave until Charlie and Renée held a funeral service for their daughter. To leave before then would not only cast suspicion, it would come across as completely insensitive. Though Bella wasn't truly dead, the Cullens wanted to support Charlie and Renée in their time of grief. Esme, in particular, knew how it felt to lose a child. Her heart ached for both Charlie and Renée.

Carlisle and Esme approached the couple cautiously. Esme could not help herself and wrapped Bella up in a motherly embrace. She did not hide her delight when Bella returned the embrace before returning to Edward's arms.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked. Like Edward, Carlisle marveled at her seeming lack of thirst. She was clearly not a typical newborn.

Bella chose her words carefully. She was feeling a wealth of emotions. "Better than I was a few days ago." She attempted to ignore Edward's wince. "And overwhelmed. Everything's so loud and bright. I can see everything. It's… different."

Carlisle nodded. "It will take some getting used to, but you should acclimate fairly quickly." Carlisle paused as Edward nodded his assent to some unspoken question. The exchange did not go unnoticed by Bella.

"What?" She glanced from Edward to Carlisle and back, worry etched in her otherwise perfect features.

"Carlisle wants to know if you're thirsty. You've not yet fed. It's just a little unusual," explained Edward. "Most newborns can only think of quenching their thirst."

"Oh. My throat feels a little funny, but it's manageable," Bella reflected. The sensation in her throat was really just a small irritation. Her need to remain in Edward's embrace far outweighed the need to drain a deer. She shuddered at the thought of consuming blood.

It was Edward's turn to question her reaction. "What's wrong?"

Bella wrinkled her nose. "Deer blood. Eww."

Tinkling laughter came from behind them. Alice appeared, pulling Jasper along with her. From behind them, Emmett and Rosalie appeared. Emmett wore his typical dimpled grin. Rosalie, though still reserved, offered Bella a quick smile.

"Don't worry, Bella. You'll get used to the deer, though you might want to try either bear or cougar for your first meal. They're a bit more satisfying in terms of the hunt and the taste," teased Emmett, laughing when Bella wrinkled her nose once more.

Carlisle, ever the voice of reason, made a suggestion. "Perhaps it would be best if we all hunted and met back at the house this evening. Alice?"

Alice concentrated, her eyes losing their focus as she searched the future for any possible problems that might arise. She grinned suddenly. "Everything will be fine," she announced, "With the exception of Bella's attire. Come on, Jazz."

The couples quietly retreated, leaving Bella and Edward alone once more. "I'll race you," offered Edward in the hopes that a light hearted chase might ease Bella's apprehension toward the impending hunt. However, instead of acquiescing to his challenge, she simply grabbed his hand and together they began the hunt.

* * *

Bella had thoroughly enjoyed sprinting through the forest with Edward. Her delighted laughter rang out numerous times. Edward was unable to take his eyes off of her. Surely there had never been a more stunning newborn. His Bella was unlike any newborn he'd ever come across. However, Bella had been unlike any other human he'd come across. It seemed reasonable that she should carry those traits over to her immortal life.

Hunting proved to be a simple, but unpleasant task. Although the sight and scent of blood no longer made her queasy, Bella did not exactly relish the flavor. After finishing her kill, Edward insisted that she drink from at least three of the herd. Bella scowled.

"It's like drinking lukewarm tap water when all you really crave is a tall, ice cold glass of lemonade," she noted upon consuming the last buck. Glancing down she added, "And it's messy."

True to Alice's vision, Bella's outfit lay in tatters around her slim figure. Edward's lips twitched. Leave it to his beloved to be the only vampire in existence to destroy her outfit while feeding from deer. It would have been more understandable had it been destroyed during a scuffle with a grizzly or mountain lion. Emmett, Edward was certain, was going to have a field day with this and while Bella was now more than physically strong enough to take him on, he worried about what Emmett's teasing might do to her emotional state.

"Do me a favor," he requested, shrugging out of his shirt. He did not miss Bella's sudden gasp and while there was no mistaking the meaning behind it, there would be time to explore one another upon their return home. He gently buttoned his shirt around her before continuing. "If Emmett teases you, just ignore him."

Bella nodded absently, still distracted by the sight of Edward's bare chest. He brushed his lips across her knuckles, bringing her out of her stupor. "It's time we started heading back. I know Carlisle wishes to speak with everyone. We have some decisions to make."

"Edward, will you tell me what happened? After…?"

He'd been dreading this question- it was one he'd hoped to have with Carlisle and the rest of the family present. Divulging what happened in the woods after Victoria left Bella for dead would inevitably lead to the need to relocate, leaving Charlie behind. The circumstances of her change were such that she would be unable to contact Charlie. As painful as it would be for Bella to accept, Charlie and Renée had to believe she had died.

"I promise to tell you everything once we arrive back at the house." Edward deliberately refrained from using the word, 'home.' The Cullen's house would not be home for much longer. "We should go. The others will be waiting." He gently tugged on her hand and they set off together in silence.

To his credit, Emmett did not point out the state of Bella's attire, though he was thinking about it. Alice promptly rushed Bella up to Edward's room where she handed her a new set of clothes. When Bella emerged from the bathroom, it was Edward waiting to escort her downstairs where the rest of the family was waiting.

Edward pulled Bella close as he recounted what had occurred in the woods three days prior. Carlisle explained the vital role Sam had played. "The Quileutes have promised to look after your father. They'll help him get through this."

Bella nodded, her eyes stinging with tears that would not fall. Her heart ached for Charlie and what he must be going through. She desperately wished that there was some way to send him a message that she was unharmed, but unable to come home.

"We have to leave Forks, don't we?"

"I'm afraid so," Carlisle responded. "I've already resigned my position at the hospital. Alice has informed us that the date of your memorial service will be held on the 27th. I think it would be best if we were to move the first week of October. It's been some time since we've visited the Denali coven. If everyone is in agreement, I would like to spend a few months there before we settle on a more permanent location."

"The funeral… you'll all go?"

Esme reached over to grasp Bella's hand. Squeezing it lightly, she nodded. "Charlie and Renee won't be alone in this, Bella. We were all planning on being there, but we don't want to leave you alone. One of us can stay with you."

Bella shook her head adamantly. "No. I want you all to be there, especially for Charlie. My mom has Phil, but Charlie doesn't have anyone. I just wish I could see him once more before…" she trailed off.

Edward stood suddenly, pulling Bella up with him. He kissed her temple gently, hating that she was once more in pain. What needed to be decided had been. There really was no point in continuing the discussion, particularly when it was distressing his mate.

"I think Bella's had enough for today," he hinted, effectively ending the conversation.

The family took turns hugging Bella before slipping out quietly. Emmett turned at the last moment to wink at Bella. "Have a good night, little sis. And go easy on him," he snickered.

Edward led Bella upstairs before she could decipher Emmett's innuendo. In the darkness of their room he provided her with the distraction she needed. There was only one gentle reminder regarding the physical strength of her affections for Bella took to this art far more successfully than hunting. And when the sun began its ascent, she greeted the day with fresh optimism and a new hunger that would not be sated by hunting the local wildlife.

Bella's days and nights slowly developed into a regular pattern. Her family was eager to share their particular interests and hobbies with her. Bella could have done without the fashion advice from Alice, but she did enjoy learning chess from Jasper and occasionally scuffling with Emmett. Her favorite time of day, however were the evening hours when she and Edward would suddenly find themselves alone. Being with him, Bella wondered how she could have ever believed his words in the forest. Edward was her soul and she, his.

* * *

**A/N: **Many thanks to the following for their beta work throughout the story- erotillectual, emzors, ms. ambrosia.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and placed the story on alert/favorite it.

Only an epilogue remains, which I'm currently writing.

Please review


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**5 Years Later**

Not long after the memorial service was held for Bella, the Cullen family left Forks to visit their Denali cousins. After much discussion, the family came to the unanimous decision to relocate in Alaska. The wildlife was rich and abundant and their location was close enough that Bella was able to collect news about Charlie.

Sam had kept his promise and the Quileutes adopted Charlie as one of their own. Billy Black had always been his closest friend and understood mourning a loved one, having lost his wife years ago. Charlie found some measure of peace down on the reservation when he was not on duty. Billy and Harry were his constant fishing buddies and the three of them caught more fish than Sue knew what to do with the first year following Bella's death. It took almost two years, but Charlie found he was able to laugh once more- usually at the expense of Billy's son, Jacob.

Harry Clearwater died unexpectedly, shortly after the third anniversary of Bella's death and Charlie found himself consoling Sue as she once did for him. Their kinship gradually developed into something more and Sue eventually became a more frequent visitor at Charlie's house. It was Sue that helped Charlie plant and tend the red rose bushes he planted in Bella's memory. Charlie was adamant about planting the roses in the woods where she had been attacked. On the days when his grief became too difficult to bear, Sue would often find Charlie fussing over the roses, carefully pruning the dead leaves and speaking too softly for her to decipher his words. There were other days when Charlie and Sue would visit the memorial together. The two would swap memories or just sit quietly with their hands gently clasped together.

* * *

With the exception of feeding, Bella took to being a vampire easily. Not once was she tempted by the blood of humans and she had to be coaxed to hunt the wildlife. It seemed as though her aversion to blood followed her into immortality. Unfortunately, this made her an easy target for Emmett's teasing, particularly once her newborn strength had dissipated and she was no longer able to trounce him.

Bella's sense of fashion did not improve, much to Alice's dismay. She did, however, take an extreme liking to interior decorating, much to Esme's delight. Jasper suspected that Bella's interest had more to do with missing Charlie and needing a parental figure to fill the void. He never voiced his opinions on the matter, preferring to observe 'mother' and 'daughter' bonding instead.

Rosalie kept her distance from Bella for quite some time. It wasn't that she disliked Bella, though that was true when Bella had been a human. Rosalie's distance stemmed from memories of her own past and the circumstances surrounding her change. She wanted to reach out to Bella, but was too stubborn and unsure of how to go about doing so. It wasn't until Edward mentioned, in passing, that Bella might enjoy learning a few things about auto mechanics, that Rosalie approached her and casually asked if she wanted to help rebuild a motor for a vintage Mercedes Benz. From that time forward Bella and Rosalie developed a somewhat tenuous friendship. Rosalie undertook a big sister type role, occasionally admonishing Bella when required and providing advice when needed.

While Bella certainly did not share Alice's love of shopping, the two were the best of friends, much as they had been before Bella's change. It was with Alice that Bella could share her fears and hopes. Alice was always honest with her, never sugarcoating the truth. When Bella told her of the desire to travel to Forks to see how Charlie was faring, Alice promised to let her know when it was safe. It was five years later when Alice gave Bella the green light so long as she took Edward with her. Bella nearly scoffed at the ultimatum for even the mere thought of being parted from Edward was too much to bear.

On the fifth anniversary of her change, Bella and Edward made their way to Forks, Washington. Not surprisingly it was raining when they arrived in the early afternoon. Bella only wanted a glimpse of her father, just to verify that he was well and as happy as he could be under the circumstances. She was aware of his relationship with Sue and it thrilled her that he would not have to go through life alone.

It wasn't until they reached the woods just behind her old home that Bella realized something was wrong. Charlie was sprawled on the ground at an awkward angle in front of the most glorious rose bushes Bella had ever seen.

"Charlie!" she shouted.

"Bella, wait!" Edward cried, reaching for her arm. Bella shrugged out of his hold easily and sprinted to her father.

She breathed a mental sigh of relief upon hearing her father's heart beating. Yet his heart did not sound quite right.

Edward arrived at her side the exact moment Charlie opened his eyes and whispered shakily, "Bells?"

"It's okay, Dad. I'm here. You're going to be alright," she whispered while attempting to shield her father from the rain. Bella took in her father's appearance, memorizing it and cataloguing the changes. He'd grayed significantly in the past 5 years and there were more wrinkles than she could remember him having.

"He's having a heart attack. Stay with him, I'll call for an ambulance." Edward's words and movements were too quick for Charlie to even register. He was too focused on his daughter's face to even notice Edward's brief presence.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Bells. I tried so hard." Charlie's voice grew weaker and Bella knew that time was of the essence. Charlie's chances of survival depended on how quickly the medics arrived.

With relief she looked up to see Edward once more by her side. "They're on their way," he murmured. "Sue phoned them. She's on her way out now. Here- tell him to chew this." Edward dropped a small white pill in her palm.

"Don't worry about me, Dad. I'm fine. I want you to chew this, alright?" Bella carefully slipped the aspirin between his lips just as Sue joined them, her face stricken.

"The ambulance is on their way, Charlie. You just chew that aspirin and don't you dare give up on me," Sue ordered, her voice shaking. Charlie grunted in response, his attention still focused on Bella.

Bella and Edward heard the sirens long before Sue. Edward squeezed her hand gently, signaling that they needed to depart. Bella kissed her father's cheek. "I love you dad." In the time that it took for Charlie to blink, Bella and Edward were gone, though not far. Sue had promised to call Edward once she arrived at the hospital.

Three hours later Edward and Bella received the news they were hoping for- Charlie was in surgery, his prognosis good so long as he altered his diet to include more fresh fruits and vegetables and less fried fish and entrees from the diner. Sue spoke at length to Bella, promising her that she would continue to look after Charlie and to call once in awhile with updates.

Bella paid one last visit to her father. He had not yet woken from the surgery when she stole into his hospital room. His heart sounded strong, his breathing deep and even. She sat quietly in the darkened room, holding his hand and counting his heartbeats. And when Charlie began to stir, Bella reluctantly traded places with Sue.

* * *

Over the years, Bella and Edward visited her father off and on. Though Charlie could not see her, he seemed to be aware of her presence. Charlie never spoke to anyone about it, though. Who would believe him?

Fin

* * *

**A/N: **My heartfelt thanks to Erotillectual, Emzors, & Ms- Ambrosia for the beta work. Go read their phenomenal stories!

Thanks to Radar123 for her support & Miaokuancha for recommending me on ADF.

Huge thanks to all who have put me on alert, favorites, and who have reviewed.


End file.
